Heart of Gold
by LadyArgentum
Summary: Legolas/OC After the war everything returned to normal. At least until a mysterious elf is found on the border of Mirkwood territory.
1. Chapter 1

Snow made it hard to cover tracks. And whomever had left the large trail that seemed to stretched into the woods was going to be found. Soon. A group of what would appear as men from a distance bent for a closer look.

A slim brunette spoke in the lilting language of Elves as he straightened up. "They're deep and made by someone who was running fast, and had been for sometime. " he announced, eyes flickering to another Elf. "Prince Legolas. It was made by either a human or an exhausted kin. Do we continue the search? Or resume the border patrol?"

All eyes turned to the only Elf still examining the tracks. Sensing everyone was watching he stood and brushed off the newly fallen snow on his cloak, and his shimmering blond hair. He turned and made eye contact with the man who had addressed him, eyes startlingly blue the only color in the surrounding woods. He was younger than the rest, and if he were a man he would have been thought to be in his early twenties. His eyes showing that he had lived much longer than that and had seen darker times. "No, lets meet this creature. If it is one of us than surely he must be heading towards our city, and we shall guide him. If it is a human we'll escort him out." The three others nodded in unison, and following Legolas' lead climbed up tall trees.

The small group made astounding time, jumping from snow laden branch to snow laden branch, not knocking a single snowflake off. Soon they covered almost two miles when the Legolas slowed. Voices could be heard nearby. And quietly they moved forward all the while listening curiously.

"Just leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you or the others any longer. I've taken my leave." Growled a feminine voice, coated with hate. She spoke the harsh tongue of men, Legolas realized curious. And whom could she be speaking to. There were only one set of tracks. He peered though the branches that hid him from the females view. In the small clearing below stood a small woman, draped in snow covered clothes With her back to him. In front of her stood a figure in black with a hood that covered his face. A small shiver went down Legolas' spine.

As he watch the covered figure shot forward and grabbed the woman by the neck, lifting her off her feet. She said nothing and glared at the man with hatred. Worried for the woman, Legolas released an arrow at the man. It whizzed through the air and struck true to the figures heart with a soft thump. A gasp escaped the wounded and he dropped the girl, clawing at the arrow protruding from his cloak. He fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

The girl gasped struggling for air. The Prince swiftly descended to the ground trotting over to her. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? You must watch your back." She smiled, pushing her gold hair back from where it fell into her face. Legolas stopped. She was beautiful. Her hair long cascading down her back. Her eyes a green, just like the ivy that grew outside his bedroom when the afternoon sun hit it. Her features delicate, cheeks pink. Altogether astounding. And elven. Her sharp cheek bones and pointed ears screamed as much, but her height was shorter than the typical elven maiden.

Suddenly her arm darted forward releasing a glittering tool that sailed straight toward him. he darted to the side, and it sailed past him. A thousand thoughts rain through his head at her attack on him. Then a loud shriek came from behind him , spinning Legolas eyes landed on the black figure as it collapsed to the ground, its head cut cleanly from its torso.

The girl slowly wobbled to her feet, eyes meeting her rescuer. "You should take your own advice," she declared and smiled. It soon turned into a grimace as she clutched her side. She wobbled again, unsteady on her feet. Legolas darted forward to catch her as she fainted.

"Prince Legolas! Are you alright?!" Asked one of his comrades, running forward. Worried etched on his face.

"Yes. I am unharmed. However this Lady is in need of medical attention. We must get to Mirkwood immediately." Legolas looked down into the unconscious face of the girl, his heart aching with worry for a elf he had only known for a second.


	2. Chapter 2

The healer entered the room, and sighed as he saw the familiar blond-haired boy seated by the bed. The wind howled outside, a storm snowing most of the city in. "Legolas. You must take a break. You have been sitting by her bedside everyday for a week. Let her heal in peace."

Startled the Prince's head snapped up, his ears turning red. Stuttering her started to get up. "Sorry. Your probably right. I should get going." embarrassed he headed for the door. Casting one last glance toward the bed.

Noticing this the elder healer sighed. "Well if your already here, put yourself to use and help me change her bandages." He said gruffly, noticing the small smile that lit up the younger face. Legolas watched as the older elf expertly unraveled the old bandages, exposing the skin underneath. Legolas tried to lean over to get a look as the healer gasped.

"What is it? Whats wrong?" Legolas demanded, worried.

The healer chuckled. "Nothing, young one. It is just that her injuries healed remarkably fast." Frowning slightly he pushed his glasses up his nose. "Theyre almost completely gone. Shes extremely lucky, for many of those injuries were fairly deep."

The room fell silent as the healer unwrapped the other bandages to find the same, clear perfect skin. After the healer finished, Legolas resumed his watch over the girl, now even more puzzled. Eventually he found himself continuing his favorite pastime : watching Her. Her breathe rose and fell calmly, eyes lids fluttering in her sleep. His eyes traced down over her soft curves to her small hands wresting by her hips. Her fingers were long and thin, topped with long clean nails. A crazy idea popped into his mind and he pushed it down. Blushing despite the fact that no one was here. But why would it be wrong? She was asleep. No one was here, and he was only curious.

Reaching forward he entwined her fingers with his. They fit perfectly together. He enjoyed the feeling of her soft palm in his, even though he kept telling himself that he wasn't supposed to be touching her. A sudden gasp interrupted his internal battle. Legolas jumped scared for a second, but was pulled back down by the tiny hand that grasped his tightly. Slowly he looked up as her eyes flickered open, revealing that fabulous green.

* * *

She quickly sat up. Taking in everything. The bed she laid in soft, and warm. The wind howling outside the large window to her right, the door to her left and the Elf holding her hand. She watched in amusement as he turned pink before her eyes, gently and hurriedly untangling his hand from hers. He stared at her open-mouthed and she laughed.

Gathering his wits he glared at her indignantly, and she slowly stopped Laughing. "Where am I?" She asked slowly, as if just realizing she was in an unknown room.

Legolas glared. "Mirkwood. You fainted after I found you. We brought you the the greatest healer of the Kings courts. Although you seem to have the healing thing covered." He added, remembering the strange ability the girl had.

Now it was her turn to blush. "Oh, well thank you." She said studying his features curiously. His electric blue eyes astounded her. Deciding to trust her savior she spoke. "I am Gleril. I am sorry for overstepping your hospitality. Ill be going at once." She explained, swinging out of the bed. She was dressed ina simple white under gown. without looking back she headed towards the door, only to be stopped by the now seemingly distressed man.

"No! No you mustn't go. You should stay. My family would be more than honored to be your host for another week or so." He smiled at the end, hoping to convince her to stay. She looked thoughtful for a few seconds then sighed, shoulders relaxing.

"I will except your generous offer, most graciously. Thank you...uhm..." She led off smile faultering when she noticed she didnt know his name.

Realizing what she wanted he offered the information. "Legolas Greenleaf."

Turning white she freaked out. "I am so very sorry your highness I shouldve known." How could she be so familiar with the Prince? He probably thinks she was being rude this whole time. He just laughed.

"It fine. Please, dont call me that. Legolas is much better. " he paused as if thinking. " I'll go tell my parents your staying. Are you joining us for dinner tonight?"

She frowned as a wave of exhaustion came over her. "I am very tired, and think ill just fall asleep. Ill have to decline. Id really just like to go back to sleep."Gleril said with a laugh at the end.

"Of course." Legolas said, his voice smooth and perfect. As he led her out of the room down the hall towards a guest room where she could sleep. Her hand still tingled from whre he held it. Legolas was tall, and lean. Taunt muscles visble where his shirt clung to his chest. He was nice, but with held. Not showin many emotions. But from her past exprriences Gleril knew this was common of other elves until they were closer.

She sighed as he left her in a large white room with a huge bed in the center. Carefully she walked over, sitting on the edge. The soft red covers begged her to fall asleep. And soon she was under their power.

.


End file.
